This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Known mobile devices permit users to view their current locations on map applications. Such mobile devices generally rely on Global Positioning System (GPS) signals to determine the locations. Accuracy of the locations is impacted by the mobile devices' ability to obtain GPS signals, especially when the mobile devices are disposed within buildings (i.e., indoors), or when one or more sections of the sky is obscured. Ground-based references are also known to be used to enhance the accuracy of the determined locations. Separately, merchants are known to transact with consumers for the sale of goods and services. Transactions are commonly funded through payment accounts associated with the consumers, whereby transaction data is generated and stored for each transaction. The transaction data often includes payment account numbers, merchant identifiers and dates/times of transactions.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.